


Our Spring Eclipse

by December Writing Dragon (StarlightOnInk)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, History, M/M, Metaphors, Nationverse, Not Fully Though, RusAme, Sort Of, Stream of Consciousness, canonverse, kinda poetry, prose, space, style experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightOnInk/pseuds/December%20Writing%20Dragon
Summary: Prose to encapsulate the nuances of these two nations’ journey together, their history, and the irrevocably significant nature of their interactions as people bound in ways that cannot be counted. America’s segment is represented under Solar, Russia’s under Lunar, and upon Convergence we see them as was meant to be, together in unity.





	Our Spring Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sort of a chance to try something a bit different; there were comparisons and ways of describing events and Ivan and Alfred themselves I really wanted to use, so this was my opportunity to do so. Feedback is appreciated! This was very fun to write.

**Solar**

I’ll lasso the moon, pull it down, give your crown its final jewel, let you shine with the splendor you already make your own. Shame for the moon your molten starlit radiance outshines it by a light-year.

Shattered midnight etches upon the marble flesh. I heal you, I heal you if you allow. Just for a moment let the wall come down. This shield is not meant for me, across the seas you marched just for my unity. I shatter and shape, and whole you remain, that wholesome, tattered wondrous form you bore to spite the world.

**Lunar**

Come rest, my weary sun, among the birches of my home after this daunting lifelong day. With your eagle’s cry of freedom, break free of your eastern sunrises and western twilights, sail north to Hyperborea and still light the whole world and mine.

Now wish upon my star of steel and rust, sprung from this jaded, wondrous earth just to bring you flight.

And oh, how fortunate my redemption comes from suffering, my worthiness from endurance, for your scorching light fills my river veins, boils me from within and I feel joy, I feel joy, and there is no terror quite as great.

**Convergence**

Some say player, some say piece, but our flesh is the board, and our arms race to cover a world our pedestal visions would save. Roses tint the mirrors and make it all seem fine.

We can’t help but run our mouths and eclipse each others dreams. But as we do, the paradox becomes more real. Imagine how absurd, two forces just competing, the ones to help the other shine their brightest. When balance favors neither scalding ice or freezing flames, we meet in our special middle. For this natural union- that’s why we wait for spring.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> References include:
> 
> The space race, with Sputnik being the shooting star that inspired a rush for emphasis on space exploration.
> 
> The chess-like nature of the Cold War, each move being met with counter-moves continuously.
> 
> The two extremes these two represent so much, summer and winter, sun and moon/star.
> 
> The Russian Navy sailing to NY to support the Union during the Civil War.
> 
> How so much is justified one way or another as being for a greater good.
> 
> The Orthodox idea of suffering leading to redemption; we sin, then feel the guilt and agony of what we did and that pain is our punishment to then be more worthy of God.
> 
> “River veins” because so much of Russia was discovered via the rivers, being essentially the lifeblood of exploration and more through the land.


End file.
